Sorprese sotto il letto
by kamomilla
Summary: Hermione era fermamente convinta che fare le pulizie fosse una cosa particolarmente noiosa si accorgerà che si sbagliava di grosso.


**SORPRESE SOTTO IL LETTO**

Molly Weasley sbatté i grandi occhioni castani, soppesando con lo sguardo ogni membro presente nella cucina della Tana.

-E così oggi non mi aiuterete.- mormorò con voce affranta. –Capisco Harry ed Hermione, che sono ospiti, ma voi, i miei figli… sangue del mio sangue… creature che ho fatto nascere, cresciuto, accudito…-

Ron e Ginny si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa.

-Non fare così, mamma.- disse gentilmente il ragazzo. –Resteremmo volentieri ad aiutarti, lo sai, ma Fred e George inaugurano questa loro nuova invenzione, e dicono che dobbiamo esserci. Non sappiamo ancora cosa sarà, ma da voci che girano e da indizi che ci hanno dato deve essere qualcosa di sensazionale. Inoltre da oggi hanno scontato una miriade di prodotti. Dobbiamo fare rifornimenti per la scuola. Non credo che faremo tante gite ad Hogsmead, con l'aria cattiva che tira. _Dobbiamo_ andare, mamma. Cerca di capire.-

-Ma certo. Io capisco, Ronald. Capisco. Potete andare. Preferisco che andiate adesso, quando Bill vi può accompagnare, piuttosto che scappiate da soli, mettendovi in pericolo. Solo… la vostra povera madre a casa da sola a pulire le vostre stanze…

Ron alzò gli occhi al soffitto, mentre Harry dovette girarsi verso il muro per non scoppiare a ridere in faccia alla signora Weasley. Era davvero una pessima attrice.

-Mamma…

-Lascia stare, Ronald. Lascia stare.- sospirò teatralmente. –Farò da sola. Accenderò la radio. Di solito al venerdì su Canale Strega 13.5 trasmettono un programma interessante e che fa anche buona musica. Cantano quelle… come si chiamano? Quel gruppo famoso…

-Le Sorelle Stravagarie?- azzardò Hermione.

-Oh, no, cara. Non roba così moderna. Un altro gruppo… le Country Witch! Ecco come si chiamano!-

Il volto di Ron si contorse in una smorfia disgustata.

-Mamma… non puoi ascoltare quella roba! È orribile!-

-Già. In effetti non è che mi piaccia molto. Però non posso sopportare di stare in una casa dove c'è silenzio assoluto. Insomma, sono abituata a sentire le grida e gli schiamazzi di voi ragazzi… non potete nemmeno immaginare quanto sia triste per una madre che ama i suoi figli stare in una casa dove loro non ci sono. Prima Bill e Charlie, poi Percy. L'anno scorso i gemelli. E ora voi, che preferite andare ad Hogsmead piuttosto che stare con me… è molto triste, Ronald. Molto, molto triste.-

Ron tentennò.

-Ecco… può restare Ginny con te!- esclamò dopo un attimo puntando il dito contro la sorella minore.

-Cosa… io?! Perché io? Resta tu, Ron!- protestò la ragazza con veemenza.

-Io? Io non le so fare le pulizie! Sono un maschio!-

-E hai due mani come tutte le femmine, razza di schifoso maschilista! E poi sono sicura che mamma non avrà problemi ad insegnarti! Vero mamma?-

Gli occhi di Molly si illuminarono.

-Ma certo! Posso insegnarti, Ronald, se resterai con me. Pulire, strofinare, togliere la polvere… semplici incantesimi casalinghi. Si impara subito.-

-Mamma… mi piacerebbe, ma…

Il sorriso sul volto della signora Weasley si spense.

-Ma il negozio dei tuoi fratelli ti attira di più. Beh, ragazzi, non importa. Ascolterò quella musica, anche se è orribile.- li guardò uno a uno, l'espressione da cucciolo ferito. –E se proprio non dovessi farcela, parlerò da sola.-

-Oh, adesso basta!- esplose Hermione fulminando Ron e Ginny. –Possibile che non abbiate un po' di rispetto per vostra madre?- sorrise gentilmente alla donna. –Starò io con te, Molly.-

-Oh, Hermione… cara, non ti posso chiedere una cosa del genere. Sei un'ospite, devi divertirti, non certo stare qui a fare la balia a me.-

-Non ti farò la balia, ti aiuterò. Non mi pesa restare qui. Davvero, Molly. Trovo che gli scherzi di Fred e George non siano per niente divertenti e li reputo anche leggermente pericolosi. E poi te lo devo. Sei così gentile ad ospitarmi sempre, d'estate! Inoltre credo che ti sarò molto più utile di quello zuccone di tuo figlio o di quella scansafatiche di tua figlia. Puliremo insieme, non c'è problema.-

La signora Weasley annuì, posandole una mano sulla spalla.

-Come sei dolce, Hermione! Una brava ragazza. Alle volte vorrei che tu facessi _davvero_ parte della famiglia.- mormorò lanciando uno sguardo significativo a Ron, che roteò gli occhi con espressione annoiata.

-Sì, mamma.- sibilò tra i denti. –Chiederò a Fred se la vuole sposare, così siamo tutti più contenti.- si rivolse agli altri. –Ed ora vogliamo andare? Siamo in un ritardo pazzesco.-

Molly agitò la mano in segno di saluto.

-Beh… divertitevi. Ci vediamo più tardi. E fate attenzione!-

Non appena Hermione e Molly furono rimaste sole, la donna sorrise allegramente alla ragazza.

-Pulire non è una cosa tanto terribile.- disse con convinzione.

-Immagino. Dopotutto, sono solo incantesimi, no? Una bacchetta, buona memoria ed una mezz'oretta. Non sarà pesante.-

Molly la fissò come se le avesse appena comunicato di essere la migliore amica di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato.

-Oh, tesoro. La vita di una strega sarebbe davvero semplice, se bastassero cose del genere. Purtroppo, la nostra è una casa grande e malconcia. La struttura non è troppo stabile ed i miei figli sono veramente, ma veramente disordinati. Potremo usare qualche incantesimo casalingo, certo, ma senza esagerare. Il resto, olio di gomito.-

Hermione per poco non svenne. Cercò di mantenere il controllo, iniziando a mordicchiarsi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

-Cosa?- chiese flebilmente.

-Olio di gomito. Pulire a mano, con metodi tradizionali. Scopa, detersivo e strofinaccio.-

-Oh… Merlino.-

-Non è poi così terribile, cara.- tentò di consolarla Molly. –Sarà divertente! Sai… sai cosa facciamo? Iniziamo dalle stanze. Le stanze sono sempre la parte più divertente. Si trovano sempre le cose più inaspettate.-

Hermione storse il naso.

-Ed è un bene?-

-Certo che è un bene. Come credi che faccia ad essere così informata su tutto?- domandò facendole l'occhiolino con aria cospiratrice. –Ora ti faccio vedere. Iniziamo dalla stanza di Ginny, che è quella più in alto. Così non diamo fastidio alla scopa che pulisce le scale.- disse indicando una spoglia scopa di saggina che spazzava pigramente gli scalini storti della Tana.

Salirono i cinque piani e si ritrovarono nella camera di Ginny.

-Mia figlia in fin dei conti è ancora ordinata.- mormorò Molly tirando su da terra alcuni libri di scuola e mettendoli nel baule aperto ai piedi del letto. –Perché è una femmina, immagino. Comunque, ti faccio vedere cosa ho scoperto appena una settimana fa.- aprì un paio di cassetti, ed iniziò a frugarci dentro. Dopo qualche attimo, riemerse con in mano un plico di pergamene tenute assieme da un cordoncino rosso. Sopra, c'era scritto a grandi lettere dorate: _"Assolutamente vietato leggere!!"_ e poco più sotto: _"PRIVATO!"_.

Molly gliele mise in mano.

-Leggi, leggi!- disse entusiasta. Hermione sgranò gli occhi.

-Molly… non posso! È… privato!- ribatté occhieggiando verso la scritta.

-Già. Povera cara, dopo l'orribile esperienza al suo primo anno non ha più voluto tenere un diario. In sua sostituzione, ha usato questo. Forza, leggi!-

-Ma… è violazione della privacy!-

-Che sciocchezze! Io sono sua madre!- replicò la donna sorridendo.

-Sì, ma… io no!-

-Oh. Giusto.- passò qualche attimo. –Beh… non c'è problema, leggo io. La data è dell'altro ieri, ascolta: _"Credo di amarlo sul serio. Harry, intendo. È così… lui! Bello, dolce, simpatico. Ieri sera abbiamo giocato per ore a scacchi magici. Per fortuna Ron era intento a litigare con Hermione, così se n'è stato fuori dalle scatole. Comunque, io ed Harry abbiamo giocato e per una mia distrazione ha vinto una partita. Quando esultava aveva una luce così bella negli occhi che gliene ho fatto vincere altre due solo per vederlo con quello sguardo. Povero, ha proprio bisogno di sorridere ultimamente. La morte di Sirius proprio non ci voleva. È stato un duro colpo per lui. Spero di riuscire a consolarlo come si deve. Se solo lui mi lasciasse entrare nel suo cuore! Potrei fare così tanto per lui. Con l'amore che provo, potrei fare davvero tanto."_.- concluse Molly appoggiandosi una mano sul petto, gli occhi lucidi. –La mia bambina! È innamorata di Harry. Il nostro caro Harry. Non poteva fare scelta migliore! Se solo lui non fosse così chiuso in se stesso…- mormorò scuotendo la testa. Hermione pensò che non fosse il caso dirle che _tutti_ sapevano che Ginny era innamorata di Harry. E che lo era dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto. Invece, prese a spolverare la scrivania dell'amica. Potrà pure essere stata ordinata, ma pulita non lo era di certo! Ci misero una ventina di minuti a finire tutta la stanza, ma Hermione era sicura che ci avrebbero messo molto meno se Molly non si fosse fermata ogni due minuti per frugare nel baule della figlia.

-Molto bene!- esclamò la signora Weasley battendo le mani e guardandosi intorno. –Questa è fatta. Ora andiamo di sotto, nella stanza di Ronald ed Harry. Lì mi dovrai aiutare tu a cercare, dato che è da un po' che non entro. Quando arriva Harry sono così spesso in camera che non posso mai entrare a curios… cioè, a pulire.-

Si spostarono al piano di sotto ed Hermione fissò inorridita il caos che vi regnava. I vestiti erano sparsi ovunque, sui letti e sul pavimento, così come i libri di scuola ed alcune riviste di Quidditch. Sulla scrivania non c'era più un millimetro libero: pergamene e penne d'oca buttate lì, le lettere da Hogwarts con le liste dei libri e vari oggetti non meglio identificati.

Molly intercettò lo sguardo della ragazza.

-Già, questo vuol dire avere figli maschi.- sospirò alzando le spalle in segno di impotenza. –Qua ci metteremo un po' di più. Allora, se vuoi trovare qualcosa di interessante devi guardare nei cassetti, nei bauli e sotto ai letti. Di solito è lì che nascondono le cose. Naturalmente anche gli angoli sono un buon posto, però prima controlla che non ci siamo animali. Da qualche parte ci dev'essere una tana di topi. Arthur li avrebbe fatti fuori già da parecchio, se Ginny non avesse insistito così tanto a dire che erano _carini_.-

Hermione si accasciò sul letto di Harry, imbronciata.

-Molly, perché non possiamo limitarci a pulire e riordinare?- domandò in tono ragionevole. –Ci mettiamo già abbastanza senza frugare ovunque alla ricerca di pettegolezzi.-

-Perché se uno deve pulire senza alcuna ricompensa il lavoro diventa molto più pesante. Se invece ci prendiamo una piccola… come chiamarla… rivincita, tutto sembra più gradevole. Ti assicuro che quando Fred e George abitavano ancora qui la pulivo quasi volentieri la loro stanza: mentre spazzavo mi pregustavo già la faccia che avrebbero fatto quando gli avrei sventolato davanti al naso la loro ultima invenzione e gli avrei vietavo di usarla. Era divertente.-

Hermione la fissò, scettica.

-Allora mi fido.-

-Perfetto. Forza, cara, cerca!-

La ragazza prese a rifare il letto di Ron, facendo prendere aria a materasso e coperta. Alzò il cuscino per sprimacciarlo e inorridita fissò il pezzo di stoffa che vi giaceva sotto: una maglietta a mezze maniche verde oliva e dei pantaloncini al ginocchio arancioni, con delle ranocchie disegnate sopra.

-Molly… Ron dorme con questa roba addosso?- domandò storcendo il naso.

La donna riemerse da sotto il letto di Harry ed annuì.

-Quello è il suo pigiama preferito. Mette solo quello, quando è in vacanza. Devo prenderglielo di nascosto, per lavarglielo.- spiegò la signora Weasley, sorridendo ad Hermione, che scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

-Forse hai ragione, Molly. Ci divertiremo.- mormorò la ragazza lanciando un ultimo sguardo al completino infernale e mettendoci sopra di nuovo il cuscino.

Hermione tirò fuori da sotto il letto di Ron altre riviste di Quidditch e prese a riordinarle.

-Molly, dovresti far vedere quel ragazzo da un buon Medimago. È _ossessionato_ da questo benedetto sport.-

-Lo so. Ma cosa ci vuoi fare, è un ragazzo. La passione si tramanda da quando Charlie è diventato capitano. È stata contagiata anche Ginny, non posso farci niente.-

La ragazza sospirò.

-Ah, i maschi. Comunque, dopo che ho pulito sotto al letto le riviste gliele rimetto lì?-

Molly studiò un attimo lo spazio sulla libreria.

-No, dammele qui. Gliele metto qua con le altre. Così magari si rende conto di quante ne ha e non ne compra altre.-

Hermione prese a fatica il mucchio tra le braccia e fece per passarlo alla signora Weasley, quando tutto le cadde di mano. Con uno sbuffo spazientito si chinò per raccogliere, ma il grido di Molly la fece bloccare.

-Ferma!- ordinò con voce perentoria.

-Molly… che c'è?-

Gli occhi della donna erano grandi quanto una fessura e le sue orecchie stavano pericolosamente diventando rosse.

-Sposta le prime due riviste, per favore, cara, e dimmi che anche le altre sono di Quidditch.- mormorò stringendo le mani a pugno.

Hermione spostò _"Quidditch nel mondo"_ e _"Cannoni di Chudley fan's magazine"_ e spalancò la bocca. La terza rivista non era di Quidditch. Decisamente. A meno che non esistesse una squadra di Quidditch femminile che giocava _nuda_. Già, perché sulla copertina, sotto al titolo _"PlayWizard"_, c'era una donna dai lunghi capelli corvini e con indosso un unico indumento: un cappello a punta sulla testa.

-Molly… non è una rivista di Quidditch.- sussurrò la ragazza con un filo di voce. La signora Weasley si lasciò cadere in ginocchio accanto a lei, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

-Ma dove ho sbagliato? Il mio bambino… Il mio Ron, il mio bambino… Dove ho sbagliato?-

Hermione le appoggiò gentilmente un braccio sulle spalle.

-Non hai sbagliato da nessuna parte, Molly. Ron è solo…

-Uno sporcaccione, un pervertito, un maniaco!- sbottò la donna quasi ringhiando.

-…un ragazzo adolescente con gli ormoni in subbuglio.- concluse invece Hermione con un sospiro. –Immagino che per un ragazzo della sua età sia normale avere certe… riviste.-

-Normale?! Normale un manico di scopa! Non… io _non_ _posso assolutamente tollerare_ che in casa mia ci siano cose del genere! Merlino, il mio bambino… diciassette anni appena compiuti…- all'improvviso alzò il viso arrossato e fissò Hermione attentamente. –Cara… tu e lui siete amici, vero? Lui… si confida con te, vero?-

-Beh… non come con Harry, però…

-Lui l'ha già fatto?- domandò Molly con sguardo allucinato.

-Fatto… cosa?-

-Fatto… cioè, _fatto_… insomma…- si avvicinò al suo orecchio. -…_sesso_.- concluse con una smorfia.

-Ah, sesso. Io non lo so, Molly. Davvero. Non… non ne abbiamo mai parlato.-

La donna si batté una mano sulla fronte.

-Ma certo, non ne avete parlato. Tu sei una ragazza per bene. Ovvio che non ne avete mai parlato. Scusami.- trasse un profondo sospiro, avvicinando lentamente la mano alle riviste. La ritrasse quando fu a meno di pochi millimetri, scuotendo la testa.

-No, non ce la faccio. Santo cielo… puoi farlo tu, cara? Dimmi quante sono, per favore.-

Hermione iniziò a contare, guardando inorridita tutte le copertine. Ma come facevano i maschi a guardare roba del genere? Era tutto così volgare! Di sicuro non si potevano aspettare che nella realtà una ragazza si mettesse _veramente_ in _posizioni del genere_!

-Sono dodici, Molly.- comunicò alla fine.

-Dodici… dodici! Per la barba di Merlino… non è che potresti anche sfogliarle per me, tesoro? Non sei obbligata a guardare, ma io… io _devo sapere_ fino a che punto queste riviste si spingono. Per sapere fino a che punto _mio figlio_ si spinge.-

Hermione iniziò a girare le pagine con riluttanza, cercando di guardare le figure il meno possibile. Le faceva leggermente schifo vedere donne nude. Che poi, grazie al cielo, c'erano solo quelle. Niente… accoppiamenti.

A metà della terza rivista, Molly la bloccò.

-Aspetta… c'è una busta in mezzo alla pagina.- fece notare alla ragazza.

Hermione la prese in mano e la esaminò con espressione critica.

-È una busta del negozio di Fred e George.-

-Merlino, c'entrano anche loro! Aprila, cara. Ma fa' attenzione.-

La ragazza aprì la busta e ne tirò fuori il contenuto: due innocentissime pergamene.

-È uno degli articoli del Tiri Vispi Weasley. Aspetta, ti leggo cosa c'è scritto.- si schiarì la voce. –_"Vuoi una nuova scopa da corsa da far vedere agli amici ma i tuoi genitori non te la vogliono comprare? Odi i gatti, ma per quei momenti in cui ti senti tanto triste ne vorresti uno? La tua ragazza è lontana e le fotografie non ti bastano? Noi abbiamo la soluzione! Il nostro Incantesimo Realizza-Sogni fa al caso tuo! La prima volta pensa intensamente alla cosa che desideri, agita la bacchetta tre volte e recita la formula che trovi sulla seconda pergamena. Il tuo desiderio diventerà realtà per un'ora e potrai ripetere l'incantesimo per ben cinque volte! Potrai farlo ovunque, perché dalla seconda basterà semplicemente recitare la formula, senza bisogno di pensare o della bacchetta, perché il tuo desiderio rimarrà in memoria. Dopo l'ultima volta, la formula scomparirà automaticamente. Sogni d'oro!"_- Hermione controllò l'altra pergamena. –La formula c'è ancora.- comunicò a Molly. –Devo…

-Certo che devi recitarla! Voglio proprio vedere cosa ha in mente, quello sporcaccione!-

Hermione si fece coraggio e lesse ad alta voce l'incantesimo. Passò un secondo, e poi una ragazza con il volto sensualmente coperto da ricci capelli castani comparve davanti a loro con indosso solo un completino intimo composto da reggiseno e perizoma di pizzo nero. Prese ad effettuare mossette sexy e sussurrò soavemente: Ron, ti amo. Poi si scostò i capelli dal viso ed Hermione per poco non svenne: era lei! Sentì il rantolo strozzato di Molly. La donna la stava fissando con la bocca spalancata.

-Sei… tu!-

Hermione si strinse nelle spalle, arrossendo come non mai.

-Sì, sono io! Dio… tuo figlio è davvero un pervertito, Molly! Immaginare me… _così_! Non metterei mai della biancheria del genere e soprattutto non farei mai questo!- sbottò arrabbiata la ragazza lanciando un'occhiataccia alla sua sosia, che si era appena messa un dito in bocca e che ora se lo stava passando sul petto con sguardo languido.

-Tesoro, lo so… Merlino, che ragazzo!-

-Senti, con tuo figlio prenditela dopo. Ora, ti prego, fai scomparire questa… cosa!-

Molly afferrò la bacchetta e mormorò _Evanesco_. La ragazza svestita scomparve, così come la formula in mano alla vera Hermione, che scosse la testa scioccata.

-Non ci credo! Non solo mi aveva immaginata a quel modo, ma mi aveva guardata anche per ben _quattro volte_! Non ci credo! E poi… che vogliono dire quelle parole? Cioè… che senso ha il sogno di vedermi così mentre dico…- arrossì di più. -… Ron ti amo?-

La signora Weasley le lanciò un'occhiata significativa.

-Se non fossi così arrabbiata per quello che ho trovato e per come ti ha immaginata, cara, sarei felice che mio figlio si è innamorato di te.-

-O uno cerca amore o uno cerca una ragazza svestita, insomma!- borbottò imbarazzata Hermione. Non credeva che Ron si fosse veramente innamorato di lei. Perché un ragazzo innamorato immagina passeggiate mano nella mano al chiaro di luna, serate da passare sul divano a farsi le coccole, romantiche cenette a lume di candela. O forse quello lo immaginavano solamente le ragazze? Le ragazze con poca esperienza e molto ingenue come lei? Scrollò le spalle. Che importava? Tanto Ronald non avrebbe potuto dire niente in sua difesa: era _troppo_ arrabbiata con lui! Guardò Molly.

-Ora che si fa? Andiamo avanti a pulire?-

-Assolutamente no! Non metterò mai più piede qua dentro! Ora andiamo di sotto, ci beviamo una bella cioccolata calda e poi aspettiamo quel disgraziato. Ti ha offeso, cara, e non gliela farò passare liscia!-

-Grazie.- mormorò Hermione sorridendo. Scesero le scale, mentre uno strano pensiero si impossessò della mente della ragazza: Ronald l'aveva davvero offesa? Cioè, chiaro che l'aveva offesa, l'aveva immaginata in un modo del tutto sconveniente, ma in fondo non significava qualcosa il fatto che tra tutte avesse immaginato _proprio lei_? C'erano migliaia di altre ragazze più belle di lei, più formose di lei, più sexy di lei… più eccitanti di lei. E allora perché Ron aveva scelto lei? Forse quello che Ronald aveva immaginato dicesse l'Hermione delle sue fantasie era vero… voleva che lei lo amasse. E quindi, lui era innamorato di lei. Però allora perché si era limitato ad immaginarla in atteggiamenti sconci e non le aveva detto niente? Non le aveva neppure fatto capire niente. Anzi, se mai aveva tentato di dirle qualcosa, il messaggio era sempre stato che erano amici. Solo amici. Però Ron era sempre stato geloso di lei. Forse la scenata che le aveva fatto per Viktor aveva un senso.

Forse…

O forse Ron era semplicemente un diciassettenne un po' maniaco e nascosti negli altri giornali c'erano altri venti Incantesimi Realizza-Sogni con altre ragazze.

Molly scosse gentilmente il braccio di Hermione e la ragazza riemerse dai propri pensieri.

-Che c'è?-

La donna indicò l'orologio incantato appeso alla parete, che indicava la posizione di ogni membro della famiglia e di lei ed Harry. Le lancette Ginny, Harry e Ronald erano puntate su "casa". Infatti, dopo un attimo un allegro vociare riempì il salotto e ben presto due teste rosse ed una mora fecero capolino in cucina. I due fratelli Weasley si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato: non era un buon segno che la loro madre sedesse tranquillamente in cucina e che avesse dipinto sul volto quel finto sorriso cortese: era la sua faccia da combattimento. Hermione, dal canto suo, non si era alzata furiosamente per andare a tirare uno schiaffo a quel mascalzone di Ronald come si era ripromessa di fare; invece sedeva composta sulla sedia, lo sguardo basso e le gote rosse. Come se fosse stata lei a fare qualcosa di male.

Ginny sorrise alla madre, frugando nella mente alla ricerca di qualche ipotetico guaio che poteva aver combinato. Non le venne in mente niente e con la coscienza più leggera si accomodò su una sedia.

-Ciao, mamma, ciao Herm.- salutò prendendo una fetta di pane e della marmellata. –Come sono andate le pulizie?-

Molly ricambiò il sorriso.

-Abbastanza bene, cara. E a voi? Stanno bene Fred e George?-

-Tutto a posto.- rispose Ron scrutando la madre preoccupato: se non era colpa di Ginny, era sicuramente colpa sua, sua madre non se la prendeva mai con Harry. –Ma c'è qualcosa che non va?- domandò poi, decidendo di affrontare subito la situazione. Rimandare sarebbe stato peggio.

-Qualcosa che non va? No, Ronald, tutto bene. Vorrei solo che tu venissi un attimo qui, davanti a me.-

Il ragazzo piuttosto che avanzare indietreggiò di qualche passo.

-Mamma…

-Non ti faccio niente, Ron. Voglio solo salutare il mio _bambino_. Perché tu sei ancora giovane, Ronald. Lo sai, vero?-

Il rosso strabuzzò gli occhi.

-Mamma, cosa stai dicendo?-

-Vieni qua che te lo spiego.- disse dolcemente la signora Weasley. Harry ed Hermione osservarono l'amico avvicinarsi alla madre con espressione di puro terrore dipinto sul volto, mentre Ginny faceva tranquillamente merenda. Quando Ron fu davanti a Molly, lei gli sorrise.

-Ho pulito camera tua. Hai qualcosa da dire in proposito?-

-Ecco… scusa se era un po' in disordine, ma… cioè, sono abituato a stare da solo, mentre ora siamo in due. Poi ho dovuto fare i compiti, ho dovuto far vedere alcune cose ad Harry…

-Che cosa, Ronald?- domandò soavemente la signora Weasley. –Per caso quelle "simpatiche" riviste che tenevi sotto il letto?-

La faccia che fece Ron fu incredibile. Prima la sua espressione fu spaesata. Dopo terrorizzata, mentre diventava bianco come un cencio. Infine, un bel rosso dalle sfumature porpora si impadronì del suo volto. Fece un passo indietro e si preparò a scappare, ma la madre fu più veloce. Lo acchiappò direttamente per un orecchio ed iniziò a scuoterlo, urlando.

-Ma come ti è venuto in mente, razza di sporcaccione?! Come ti è venuto in mente?! Infangare così il corpo delle donne! Comprare riviste del genere e tenerle in casa _mia_! Donne nude! _Donne nude_! Non era mai successo che un figlio mi deludesse in questo modo! Tu… tu… pervertito!-

Harry e Ginny si fissarono straniti, non riuscendo a capire bene cosa stesse succedendo. Molly intercettò il loro sguardo e si calmò un poco, prendendo a sorridere sadicamente.

-Ronald teneva in camera ben dodici copie di _"PlayWizard"_.- spiegò. –Riviste di donne nude.- aggiunse mentre il figlio diventava ancora più rosso.

Ginny sgranò gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere. Harry ridacchiò abbassando lo sguardo: sapeva dell'esistenza delle riviste e doveva ammettere che ci aveva buttato un occhio più di una volta, insieme a Ron, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di aiutare l'amico. Non quella volta, con la signora Weasley _così_ arrabbiata.

-Dai, mamma…- disse Ginny tra uno scroscio di risa e l'altro. –Non è poi così grave.-

-Ginevra, tu sei troppo piccola per discutere di cose del genere.- la freddò la madre all'istante. –Se Ronald vuole difendersi, che lo faccia da solo. Anche se non so cosa potrebbe dire in sua difesa dopo quello che io ho _visto_!-

-Mamma… Ginny ha ragione, non è poi così grave.- mormorò piano il rosso. –Voglio dire… quelle riviste sono… cose che si comprano.-

-_Non i miei figli_.- sibilò Molly fissandolo negli occhi.

-Invece anche i tuoi figli.- disse Ron, questa volta in tono più determinato. –Sono come tutti gli altri adolescenti diciassettenni della terra, mamma. Mi… mi _interessano_ le ragazze, va bene mamma? Quelle vestite e quelle nude. E dato che dal vivo ho visto solo quelle vestite, quelle nude le guardo sulle riviste. Non preoccuparti, accidenti. Non diventerò un maniaco. È una cosa così… per poter dire anche io che guardo quella roba. Quello che hai trovato sotto il mio letto non mi interessa.- disse scrollando le spalle. Il cuore di Hermione mancò un battito. Voleva dire che erano tutte sciocchezze? –Davvero, mamma. Erano tutte cose stupide. Cose che non mi interessano. Non sul serio.- concluse il ragazzo fissando seriamente la madre.

Molly ricambiò lo sguardo.

-Mi stai dicendo la verità, Ronald? Puoi dirmi che sono tutte frivolezze e che non ti piace veramente quello che ho trovato?-

-Certo. Te lo assicuro.-

La signora Weasley batté le mani.

-Perfetto, tutto chiarito.- si voltò verso Hermione. –Visto, cara, non devi preoccuparti.-

Hermione annuì, ma non riuscì a reprimere il groppo in gola che le si era formato. Così, si alzò e corse al piano di sopra, mentre la signora Weasley aggiungeva distrattamente: -Ah, Ronald, sei in punizione per due settimane.-

-Cos'hai detto?- domandò Ron sgranando gli occhi.

-Che sei in punizione per due… tre settimane.-

-No… cosa hai detto ad Hermione? Perché è scappata? Cosa… di cosa non deve preoccuparsi?-

-Di quello che ha visto, naturalmente. Sei stato molto meschino, con lei. Vedersi così… insomma, Ronald, è rimasta un po' scioccata.-

-Scioccata? Cosa… _cosa_ ha visto? Non tenevo niente di lei…

-L'Incantesimo Realizza-Sogni.- spiegò Molly come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

-Oh…- la faccia di Ron diventò paonazza. –_Voi avete fatto il mio incantesimo?_- domandò mentre la il suo tono di voce aumentava progressivamente di volume.

-Certo. Dovevo vedere fino a che punto ti eri spinto.-

-E… l'ha visto anche lei?- chiese di nuovo il ragazzo, il cuore che cominciava a battere nettamente più veloce.

-Ovvio che l'ha visto anche lei, se era con me.-

-Oh… cazzo!- esclamò prima di scappare anche lui di sopra, con alle spalle la voce della madre che gli intimava di non dire parolacce in casa.

Fece i due piani che lo separavano dalla camera di Hermione di corsa. Doveva assolutamente parlarle. Aprì la porta, ma la stanza era vuota. Guardò in camera di Ginny, ma anche quella era vuota. Alla fine, gli venne in mente che le ragazze erano solite andare al bagno, quando erano in crisi. Tornò di sotto e provò ad aprire la porta della toilette. Ci aveva azzeccato: era chiusa. Bussò piano.

-Herm, sei lì?-

-Vattene!- fu la brusca risposta che gli arrivò.

-Dai, Hermione… apri, ti prego. Devo parlarti.-

-No!-

-Sì! Senti, so cosa è successo. Mamma mi ha detto che hai visto… cioè, ti sei vista. Voglio spiegarti.-

Con grande sorpresa di Ron, la porta si aprì ed Hermione si spostò per farlo entrare. Il ragazzo andò a sedersi sul bordo della vasca da bagno, mentre lei si piazzava davanti allo specchio e prendeva a lanciargli occhiate di sottecchi.

-Allora, Ronald, cosa vuoi?-

-Mi… mi dispiace di averti offesa con quella… fantasia.- si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore. –Perché era solo quello: una stupida fantasia. Niente di importante. Non devi prendertela.- la supplicò con gli occhi. –Non prendertela, per favore.-

Hermione annuì, tirando su con il naso. Le lacrime che aveva cercato di ricacciare indietro tornavano ad impossessarsi dei suoi occhi.

-Va bene, non me la prendo.-

Ron le si avvicinò da dietro e prendendola per un braccio la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi.

-Allora perché piangi?-

-Perché… accidenti, perché è solo una stupida, sconcia fantasia!- sbottò puntandogli un dito contro al petto.

Il ragazzo la fissò perplesso.

-Non capisco.-

-Tu… il tuo desiderio è vedermi in biancheria intima mentre ti dico che ti amo. È il tuo desiderio. Come puoi dire che è _solo_ una fantasia? Vuol dire che non ti importa? Vuol dire che ti piace solo… solo quando vuoi eccitarti? Vuol dire che… in realtà non vuoi che ti dica che ti amo?- domandò Hermione con la voce incrinata per la paura che lui dicesse di no. Ron apriva e chiudeva la bocca senza emettere alcun suono.

-Io… io…- balbettò evitando il suo sguardo. –Tu lo diresti? Voglio dire, che mi ami.-

La ragazza arrossì.

-Non mettermi in difficoltà così, Ron. Prima… prima dimmi se tu _vuoi_ che lo dica.-

-Non lo so. Cioè… è una cosa stupida se tu mi dici che mi ami ma non è vero. Oppure se non ne sei sicura.-

Hermione alzò le spalle.

-Non so cosa fare.- confessò a bassa voce.

-Va… va bene. Allora farò qualcosa io. Dopotutto, sono io che ho fatto casino.- prese fiato. –Hermione… 'Mione, _io_ ti amo.- sussurrò sorridendole. La ragazza quasi si sciolse, una nuova sicurezza che si faceva strada nel suo cuore.

-Oh, Ron! Anche io ti amo!-

Il ragazzo si chinò a baciarla, sfiorando dolcemente le sue labbra con le proprie. Si staccarono dopo un attimo.

-Ma… allora non sei offesa per la mia fantasia?- domandò arrossendo leggermente.

-Ti sembro offesa?- replicò lei con un sorriso.

Lui la baciò.

-No, non mi sembra affatto.-

-Infatti.- si staccò da lui e lo fissò seriamente. –Ma non aspettarti che si avveri anche il resto del tuo desiderio. Non ti direi mai che ti amo a quel modo.-

-Perché?-

-Perché detesto il pizzo.-

-Oh.- Ron scrollò le spalle. –Beh, non importa. Mi va bene anche la seta. Il cotone, la lana. La pelle, se ci tieni. Va bene anche se è pelo di scoiattolo, va bene anche se…

-Baciami.- ordinò Hermione ridacchiando. Il ragazzo lo fece, spingendola gentilmente contro la parete. Approfondì il bacio, stringendola contro il proprio corpo più che poteva. Aveva già baciato altre ragazze, ma baciare lei era così…

-Indecente!- tuonò la voce della signora Weasley, in piedi sulla soglia, le braccia strette contro il petto. Dietro di lei Harry e Ginny che se la ridevano. –Ronald, lasciala! Poverina, non vedi che sta piangendo? Pervertito! Cosa stai facendo?!-

Ron si staccò di colpo, guardando la madre con gli occhi sgranati.

-Mamma, cosa dici! È… è d'accordo! Mica la sto violentando!-

Molly lo scrutò attentamente. Poi si voltò verso Hermione.

-È vero quello che dice?-

-Ma certo che è vero!- la precedette il rosso indignato. –È vero, mamma!-

-Zitto, Ronald! Fa' parlare lei. Cara è vero?-

La ragazza ridacchiò. Poi abbracciò Ron.

-È vero, Molly. Ecco… io e Ron ci siamo appena messi insieme.- annunciò arrossendo.

-Oh.- la signora Weasley sorrise. –Che bello! Sono così contenta per voi! Hermione, tesoro, benvenuta nella nostra famiglia!-

Ginny alzò gli occhi al soffitto.

-Come sei esagerata, mamma. Mica si sposano. E poi Hermione faceva già parte della famiglia.-

Molly le lanciò un'occhiata.

-Tu non parlare, tesoro. Tuo fratello ha fatto pasticci ma almeno è riuscito a conquistare colei che ama. Dovresti farlo anche tu, sai?-

Ginevra diventò scarlatta.

-Mamma! Hai letto di nuovo il mio diario? Oh, quanto sei impicciona! Adesso devo trovare un altro posto dove nasconderlo!- sbottò correndo in camera sua.

-Ops.- mormorò Molly con un'alzata di spalle. –Pazienza. Chi vuole un po' di cioccolata?-


End file.
